Talk:Dancer/Archive1
Excerpt from Dancer from Final Fantasy Tactics Wiki The Dancer is a job class from Final Fantasy Tactics. It is a female-exclusive job, gotten by training a female unit in physical job classes. By dancing, the Dancer causes several status changes on all enemies on the field, a good thing, since their defense stats are lacking. Stats Warrior who dances in battle in charming costumes. Can '''Dance' and disturb enemies.'' Abilities Dance Reaction Abilities Movement Abilities Dancer Info Wrote up an overview of Dancer based on the information available from Osaka. I'll let the users take it from here. http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?t=7478 Elmer the Pointy 17:12, 7 November 2007 (UTC) =Original Info on Front Page= fr:Danseur es:Dragoon ja:踊り子 =Job Overview= |} Overview Dancers are front-line healers that can both benefit the party and enfeeble monsters. Not only are they competent fighters, but the TP they accumulate is used to power their various abilities. They execute Dances to heal and create beneficial effects, and perform Steps to inflict negative effects upon the enemy. A touch of customization is added with Flourish, which allows a step to be completed with a variety of bonuses to aid the Dancer and their comrades. All in all, Dancer looks to fill a new niche as a healer that does not require the use of MP, and can engage in battle alongside other attackers. Abilities *Dance - Allows the Dancer to heal party members as provide a variety of enhancing effects. For instance, Drain Samba will give the Additional Effect of Drain for the party. However, it is unclear if it procs for the party upon each of the Dancer's successful strikes or individually for each member, as the demo movie was of solo play. Haste Samba was almost mentioned, and said to give a Haste effect. *Step - Allows the Dancer to enfeeble the enemy while simultaneously granting a bonus status of Finishing Move to themselves. This status is then consumed to activate Flourish, which ends the Step and produces a number of effects based on a Dancer's selection. *Finishing Move - A bonus status granted upon the performance of a Step. *Flourish - This ends a Step and consumes the bonus status of Finishing Move to produce an effect. Abilities Revealed at Fan Festival 2007 Note: Some info (exact TP costs, speed of Chocobo Jig, etc.) from 1up.com's coverage of the WotG expansion. ;Dancer Job Abilities: :Trance (2hr) - reduce TP required to 0. (Level 1) ;Sambas: :Drain Samba I/II/III - Inflicts mob with drain daze, so every player hitting mob gets an endrain effect. ::Drain Samba: 10 TP. (Level 5) ::Drain Samba II: 25 TP. (Level 35) ::Drain Samba III: ?? TP (Level 65) :Aspir Samba I/II - Inflicts mob with aspir daze, so every player in party gets an enaspir effect. Possibly only extends to players actually hitting the mob. ::Aspir Samba: 10 TP. (Level 25) ::Aspir Samba II: 25 TP. (Level 60) :Haste Samba - Inflicts mob with a haste daze, so every player in party gets a haste effect. 35 TP. (Level 45) ;Waltzes: :Curing Waltz I/II/III/IV - Cure. ::Curing Waltz: 20 TP. (Level 15) ::Curing Waltz II: 35 TP. (Level 30) ::Curing Waltz III: 50 TP. (Level 50) ::Curing Waltz IV: ??? TP. (Level 70) :Healing Waltz - Removes one magically-induced status ailment on party member. 20 TP. (Level 35) :Divine Waltz - Curaga. 40 TP. (Level 25) ;Jigs: :Spectral Jig - Invisibility/Sneak. 0 TP. (Level 25) :Chocobo Jig - Increase movement speed (approximately the same speed increase as Chocobo Mazurka). 0 TP. (Level 55) ;Steps: :Quickstep - Lowers evasion. 10 TP. If successful, you will earn a finishing move. (Level 20) :Box Step - Lowers defense. 10 TP. If successful, you will earn a finishing move. (Level 30) :Stutter Step - Lowers magic resistance. 10 TP. If successful, you will earn a finishing move. (Level 40) ;Flourishes I: :Animated Flourish - Provoke. Requires 1 finishing move. (Level 20) :Desperate Flourish - Weight. Requires 1 finishing move. (Level 30) :Violent Flourish - Stun. Requires 1 finishing move. (Level 45) ;Flourishes II: :Reverse Flourish - Converts remaining finishing moves to TP. Requires 1 finishing move. (Level 40) :Building Flourish - Enhances next weapon skill. Requires 1 finishing move. (Level 50) :Wild Flourish - Readies target for skill chain. Requires 2 finishing moves. (Level 60) Notes on Dances Job Ability: Dances Dances are divided into three categories: Sambas, Waltzes, and Jigs. Each of the dances within these categories is acquired at a different level, and requires a certain amount of TP to use. Each category has its own recast time, and using a dance will prevent the use of other dances within the same category until the recast time has expired. In addition, the effect of a Samba dance will be overwritten by other dances within the Samba category, regardless of the remaining duration. Job Ability: Steps Steps are used to enfeeble an enemy, while at the same time generating the “finishing moves” required to perform Flourishes. Steps require TP to use, in the same manner as dances. The enfeebling effects produced by Steps can be stacked up to five times. The more times an effect is stacked, the more powerful it becomes. *Finishing moves are generated at a different rate depending on whether dancer is set as your main job or support job. *Up to a maximum of five finishing moves can be stored at one time. Job Ability: Flourishes Flourishes are divided into two categories: Flourishes I and Flourishes II. Each of the Flourishes within these categories is acquired at a different level. Each category has its own recast time, and using a Flourish will prevent the use of other Flourishes within the same category until the recast time has expired. Job Traits * Evasion Bonus (Level 15) * Resist Slow (Level 20) * Subtle Blow (Level 25) * Accuracy Bonus (Level 30) Scratch previous edit, seems there were tests done on BG and subsequently posted elsewhere... http://bluegartrls.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=28529 --Chatokun 21:39, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Explanation of Dances and Steps From what we've been told, Dances are constant buffing abilities. Using a Dance will enhance the performance of a party in a variety of ways. Each race will have their own unique motions for Samba, Waltz, and Jig, among others. Drain Samba was shown to absorb HP while in effect, while Haste Samba was said to grant a Haste effect. Steps vary in a few ways. First, the effect of a Step is inflicted upon an enemy as an enfeeble. For example, Quick Step was said to inflict Evasion Down for a period of time. At the same time, the Dancer is granted a bonus status called Finishing Move. Flourish is then used in conjunction with Finishing Move to produce a separate effect for the Dancer. For example, A. Flourish (perhaps "Aggressive Flourish") was said to create a Provoke effect. Other possible results include a Weapon Skill strengthener, TP conversion, and a skill chain opener. In this way, it appears Dancers can quickly adapt to changing battle conditions and have a plethora of options when combining Step and Flourish effects. Miscellaneous Information *Dancers were said to be designed as front-line healers that wouldn't be forced to simply sub White Mage and stand to the side. *While a Dancer's abilities require TP to use, it was added that they would not need to expend a full 100 TP. It is still unclear whether it will require a fixed cost or have a tic-by-tic draining effect. *Each race will have their own unique dancing motions and finishing poses. Combat Skill Ratings These skill ratings are based on the numerical values the level 60 Dancer had at the Fan Festival. Since it was a level 60 job that these values were taken from, only the letter can be speculated at this time. Also, it wasn't mentioned if the values were capped or not, so some of these might actually be higher than listed. *Sword - D *Dagger - B *Hand to Hand - D *Throwing - C *Evasion - B *Parry - B ---- I have been researching and have yet to turn up a sword that DNC can use. Is this an oversight or have I just given up too soon in my exhaustive search? I am sure the wiki just has not been updated with the proper information yet. For example this sword can be used by a Dancer. -- 18:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Quest Flag Obtained by Quest : Lakeside Minuet given by Laila (G-7) in Upper Jeuno. A Stardust Pebble is asked for. Speak with Rhea Myuliah at (G-7) for CS then head to Lion Springs Tavern in Southern San d'Oria at (K-6) talk to Valderotaux for Cut screen. Head back to Jeuno and talk to Rhea Myuliah again, she tells you info about the pebble lying at the bottom of Lake Mechieume in Jugner Forest.* This is not a official guide, this is just what I have figured out so far^^. MadamX - Unicorn 03:02, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Samba Drain Samba doesn't buff ally members, it sticks a debuff on the monster called Drain Daze, it lasts approximately 5 seconds, or until you hit it again which restarts the time.Vyvian 06:45, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Do you have to hit it with another Samba, or is it automatically refreshed once you melee again? And is your TP drained again when you refresh the Samba with a hit? FFXI-Nai 03:24, 26 November 2007 (UTC) It's refreshed (the buff, not the daze) approximately every 3 minutes. (I haven't timed this perfectly yet... also, higher versions may last longer.) The daze is refreshed with every successful hit (I think 1dmg or higher) on the mob, so long as your buff is up. But it's the buff, not the daze, that takes TP. The daze is free so long as the buff is still up. 17:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Combat Skills Did SE change these stats? I see them listing dagger, evasion and parry as "A" on the main article, but in the Wings of the Goddess Tour, these skills only capped at 196 at level 60 ("B" rated). Did they upgrade these in the few days since Fan Festival? -- 17:13, 23 November 2007 (UTC) I am pretty confused with the stats listed as well, was this with no sub job? DNC/THF starts at level 1 with a Dagger cap at 6, DNC/MNK starts at level 1 with a Hand to Hand cap at 6. Evasion, Parry, and Guarding similarly alter their caps depending on sub jobs. -- Pigface, when you set your sub you get the sub's skills too, since at level 1 your sub is level 1 as well you get the sub's level 1 caps. Try subbing Sam and you will see (assuming you have the skill) the level 1 cap at 6. --Tyas 16:28, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Right, the part that confuses me is, how where the caps located for the various levels? I would assume taking the job into someplace like Brenner with subjobs disabled would do it, just wondering what the standard for that is. --Pigface 22:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) AF Does anyone have any news about the AF for DNC? I've seen neither hide nor hair, and the one (one!) person over 40 on Fairy so far has been grinding nonstop since he got the expansion. (My roommate is almost 40, but believes AF has yet to be released. Hopefully this is not so. ^^;) 17:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :AF for the new jobs will be implemented in a future version update, probably the same one that implements Shattering Stars for Dancer and Scholar. -- 18:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::I believe there is a version update planned for early January. Something tells me that is when we will see Dancer & Scholar AF. -- 18:48, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Unique? >_> As response to the notes above from FanFest: I don't know if they actually PLAN on having unique moves at some point, but... at this stage, I've seen a LOT of DNC of different race/genders (except Galka, because the concept still frightens me ^^;), and they all seem to be using the same moves throughout the gamut. Now, unique as per the different types of moves... that I grant you. But unique for the different races? Either it's to be changed, or it was changed from that idea. 17:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Highest Dnc as of today 11/26/07 http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y158/pyerzuka/5213414.png] : On Valefore, there is a 75 Dancer called Exellen (cant get a screeny yet sorry,) how sad is that! -- Sye 12:04, 5 December 2007 (UTC) AF Names, Order Unconfirmed, Multiple Versions? The AF names in the dats are: Dancer's Shoes, Dancer's Casaque, Dancer's Tights, Dancer's Tiara, and Dancer's Bangles. I didn't put them on the page yet because their order, as far as I know, is unconfirmed. Oddly, there actually are male and female specific versions of the items - i.e. Dancer's Tiara exists twice, but one is flagged male-only and the other flagged female-only. I think the Tiara is seperated by gender because on the Female version, the rose is much larger and more prominent (seen on the DNC page image), while the male version has a tiny rosebud thing hidden away on the front of the headband. I personally find that to be a bit dissapointing :P, but what can ya do. --Yurai 12:16, 8 January 2008 (UTC) I was interested in adding pictures to the AF pieces, but this is true, there are actually 2 DNC af sets, a male set and a female set, with all identical stats, but one set has the male greek symbol and the other has the female greek symbol. You could either link both pictures to one page since the stats match exactly, or make 2 pages? Vyvian 06:42, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Step Fatigue? You probably think I'm crazy from the title, but at least hear me out. If I'm crazy, fine...but maybe someone else has noticed this. I'm not gonna say I have the game's best accuracy gear ever, but I've got a Woodsman Ring, Venerer Ring...Life Belt, and the new AF Gloves that increase step accuracy. It's not a bad set-up, I could be in much worse shape (Stumbling Sandals >.>). For the life of me, even with the boost from the AF and the tweak SE said they made to step accuracy (which I assumed was an increase), I seem to have an impossible time landing steps. Even if I'm able to land melee attacks 70, 80, 90% of the time, I'll go on to whiff on four or five Quicksteps in a row as I desperately try to lower its evasion for another step to land. Then I'll hit one, and whiff again...and again. When I get stuck in a rut like this, I give up on the quick step and just use Box Step. And I won't just hit the first one I try, I'll actually land -two in a row-...THEN a quick step...and maybe even a box step after that. Maybe Quickstep is just a harder step to land, or gets 'resisted' or some such...but eventually, I'll fall into the same rut with Box Step, and if I switch the order I step (Box-Box-Quick to Quick-Quick-Box), I'll notice a dramatic improvement in step accuracy. Sometimes, it feels like a step is just broken, and the game refuses to let me land that particular step. But I can use either of the other two (that I'm using less frequently) with greater accuracy. This makes me think - mind you, without any hard evidence - that maybe you have to keep mixing up your steps in order to land them reliably. Of course, I'll then watch another dancer in my party of the same level, same subjob, and less accuracy gear on go on to totally show me up, and make me sad. Am I just a lousy dancer, or does it just -seem- like I'm missing a bunch of steps...or is anyone else having trouble getting steps to land on a regular basis sometimes? Perhaps it simply has to do with the fact that a dancers best melee skill is a "B"-rated dagger. Its hard to keep your accuracy up when you're using the skill-rating equivilant of a secondary or tertiary weapon skill for most jobs. (Read: Please give us better dagger skill ; ;') --Vyenpakakapaka 06:20, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I am noticing some similarities in my step accuracy. So far I've come to the conclusion that of the three quick step has the lowest natural accuracy. But I'm wondering if maybe we just don't know on the whole what effects the accuracy of steps. One thing I've noticed is that when I have enough accuracy to eat meat instead of sushi the stun effect from Violent flourish procs ALOT more like... 100% of the time with kabobs when with sushi it was maybe one in three. While I don't think that dnc should go out and horde atk but I wouldnt be surprised if something bizarre like chr or dex had an effect on step accuracy. Not having alot of chr options I havent had the chance to play around with it yet, but it is something I'd like to see some experimentation with. My dnc has been stuck at 67 for awhile now so I haven't much chance to just play around. --Ferth 08:03, 1 September 2008 Samba as an Additional Effect Upon review of this article, I found that it was still presenting outdated and incorrect information on how Sambas work. It was previously believed that Sambas were not applied when an additional effect from a DNC's weapon (such as an Enspell or a status effect) was applied to an enemy. This has been tested to be false. A link to the testing is here: http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=19;mid=12012993633511711#m1201407930257472511. Credit to Souji on Alla for the testing and information, and I will remove this link immediately upon contact, should he request it. Davrost 18:39, 1 May 2008 (UTC)